In Spite of All the Danger
by koichii
Summary: Person A of your OTP lends their sweater to Person B. When Person A is home, they realise they still have Person B's sweater and finds Person B's iPod. Out of curiousity, Person A looks through Person B's music and finds a playlist titled with Person A's name.


**A/N: **Here I am again. Sigh. This is again inspired by a prompt from tumblr.

**Prompt: **Person A of your OTP lends their sweater to Person B. When Person A is home, they realise they still have Person B's sweater and finds Person B's iPod. Out of curiousity, Person A looks through Person B's music and finds a playlist titled with Person A's name.

Yes, that's the prompt but I tweaked it so it ended up like this. It's kinda dark in the end though and sort of hanging. Oh well. XD

Disclaimer: KnB and the songs used aren't mine. Special shoutout to the awesome **Roselilia **for introducing me to Voltaire. :)

* * *

><p><strong>In Spite of All the Danger<strong>

"Tetsu, you're shivering. Here."

Kuroko looked up just in time for his face to be covered by a sweater that was three times larger than him. Taking it off his face, the bluenette realised that it was Aomine's. "Thank you, Aomine-kun," he said in his usual monotonous voice as he looked up at the tanned male beside him, a small smile gracing his lips.

Aomine blushed slightly when he saw the smile adorning Kuroko's face, making the bluenette seem more angelic in his eyes. Rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away in embarrassment, he murmured, "It's nothing. Why didn't you bring your sweater? You of all people should know how cold it is at this time of the year." Not that he's complaining though. At least he gets to see Kuroko wearing _his_ sweater. His very own and not a certain redhead's. Ever since he saw the bluenette wearing Akashi's jersey jacket one time, he had longed to see the smaller male wear any of his clothes.

Call it a fetish, he didn't give a damn.

"My sweater got dirty," Kuroko mumbled as he looked away. Aomine blinked owlishly, his brain couldn't decide if what he was seeing was real. Was Kuroko blushing?

"Why are you blushing, Tetsu?" the tanned teen bluntly asked, causing the bluenette to freeze. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Aominecchi! You shouldn't ask things like that!" Kise, who literally came out of nowhere, exclaimed as he tackled Kuroko. "Kurokocchi! I'll keep you warm, ssu!" he added as his arms tightened around the unresisting bluenette's. And seemingly not contented with it, he buried his nose on the soft baby blue locks, inhaling the scent of vanilla. "Mmm, you smell so good, Kurokocchi!"

Aomine scowled as a blush began to form on his face. How dare Kise hold Tetsu like that? "Oi, Kise-"

"Kise-kun, stop sniffing me like a dog," Kuroko bluntly said, effectively cutting Aomine off.

"Eh?!" Kise took a step back, hand on his heart and his golden orbs shining with crocodile tears. "Kurokocchi, you meanie! I'm not a dog, ssu!"

"Yes, you are," Aomine said while clutching his stomach. He was on the verge of laughing already. The members of the Generation of Miracles, especially him, have multiple times compared Kise to a dog but it wasn't as funny as when Kuroko said it. The bluenette's straight face totally cracked the tanned teen up. "Pft!"

Kise pouted at him as well. "You're a meanie as well, Aominecchi!"

"Kise-kun, sit."

The blond male instantly heeded the command. He sat on the floor of the gym, looking expectantly at Kuroko as the bluenette reached down and patted him on the head, letting out a satisfied purr when those petite hands began ruffling his hair. "Kurokocchi, it feels good, ssu."

"Good, dog." Kuroko patted Kise's head one last time before he turned and walked towards Midorima who was holding his training menu for the day.

"Eh?!" Kise exclaimed, his eyes wide in shock while Aomine was howling with laughter behind him. "I'm not a dooooggggg~!"

* * *

><p>"It's so cold," Kuroko murmured as he swiftly opened the gate leading to their house. "I'm home," he called out after heaving a relieved sigh the moment the warmth of the house fought off, at least a bit, the coldness brought by the winter air. Taking off his shoes, it was then the bluenette noticed the sweater that was covering his hands and almost drowning him. "Oh, I forgot to return this to Aomine-kun. I'll return this to him tomorrow." Nodding at his idea, he headed to the living room only to find that it was devoid of people. He was about to leave and go upstairs to his room when he saw a note on the coffee table.<p>

_Tetsuya dear,_

_Due to the cold, grandma's rheumatism is acting again so papa and I decided to take her to our favourite hot spring resort in Kyoto. We'll be back tomorrow evening. I left dinner for you in the fridge and money on the drawer. Take care, okay?_

_Love, mama._

Sighing, Kuroko made his way upstairs. Oh, what he wouldn't give just to be at the hot springs with his family. Albeit he's weak in that kind of place, he still wanted to be surrounded by the heat. He'd bet his whole month's allowance that it would feel nice to be in a warm place like that during the cold weather.

Placing his bag on the floor, the bluenette swiftly crawled under the covers, burrowing in the warmth of the sheets and the comforter. _It's too cold, _he mused as he tossed under the sheets, only to stop when he felt something bulky inside the pocket of his -no, Aomine's- sweater. Dreading that it was one of those magazines that the tanned male wanted to read, Kuroko slowly pulled the thing out only to blink when a small square gadget met his curious eyes. "An iPod?" he mused loudly.

Yes, it was a dark blue iPod. It wouldn't have been surprising if it belonged to Kise for the blond likes to listen to music every time he can or to Midorima who once said that music relaxes the mind and body or to Murasakibara who listens to anime songs every lunchtime.

But no, this iPod, a dark blue iPod, belongs to one Aomine Daiki. Kuroko, for the life of him, didn't actually imagine that Aomine was one to listen to music. The tanned male was usually too lazy to do anything aside from sleep. He was the type that wouldn't eat if it became too burdensome for him. That's how lazy Aomine Daiki is.

So then, why did the tanned male have an iPod? And how in the world did he have the initiative to download songs?

And most importantly, what's inside this iPod?

Paling at the thought of those ecchi movies in the tanned male's iPod, Kuroko slowly turned it on and scrolled over the screen. He was quite relieved when he didn't find anything incriminating or traumatising. Just normal songs that a normal teen would listen to. He was about to turn the gadget off when one playlist caught his eyes. Raising an eyebrow, he placed the earphones in his ears and clicked the playlist entitled _'Tetsu'_, wondering why Aomine had this playlist under his name.

_**We'll do it all**_

_**Everything**_

_**On our own**_

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at the familiar, slow song that flooded his ears. Aomine's choice of song was another surprise for him. Shrugging one shoulder, he hummed while he went on listening.

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me**_

_**And just forget the world?**_

"Pft," Kuroko covered his mouth to muffle his laughter when the chorus went in. "Typical of Aomine-kun, wanting to lie down. I'm amazed he was able to find a song that fits him," he murmured as he pressed the 'next' button.

_**In spite of all the danger**_

_**In spite of all that may be**_

_**I'll do anything for you**_

_**Anything you want me to**_

_**If you'll be true to me**_

"I didn't know Aomine-kun listens to Beatles," Kuroko commented as he stared up at the ceiling. He still couldn't get it why the playlist was named after him. And what does Aomine mean by _'in spite of all the danger'_? A certain redhead materialised in his head when he repeated the phrase in his mind. He pressed the button again for the next song. Baby blue eyes widened in shock when the next song came up.

_**We watch the season pull up its own stakes**_

_**And catch the last weekend of the last week**_

_**Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced**_

_**Another sun soaked season fades away**_

"No, it can't be..." Kuroko murmured, his heart pounding against his chest. Is this what he thought this playlist meant?

_**You have stolen my heart**_

_**You have stolen my heart**_

"Aomine-kun..." the bluenette murmured, at a loss for what to say. Good thing the tanned male wasn't here or else he knew it would be too awkward. Aomine Daiki just sort of confessed his feelings to Kuroko Tetsuya in a song.

He then gave a start when the sheets were suddenly pulled away from him. Pulling the earphones away, he looked up at the intruder, his body tensed. Baby blue eyes then softened with relief and he sat up when he finally realised who it was. "Sei-kun."

"Yes, it's me, Tetsuya," the red-haired male replied as he sat on the side of the bed directly in front of Kuroko. "You just left school immediately after practice and it got me worried. Are you fine?" he asked as he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together so he could check the smaller male's temperature. "You're quite warm."

Kuroko, his right eye closed, looked up at Akashi. "I think it's because I stayed under the covers, Sei-kun," he reasoned, not bothering to pull away from the redhead. "How did you get in here?"

"Your front door wasn't locked," Akashi said, his tone and gaze reprimanding the bluenette for being so careless. "You should be more cautious, Tetsuya. I don't want something bad happening to you."

"Sei-kun," Kuroko looked up at Akashi when the latter cupped his chin and tilted his head. Baby blue eyes slowly closed as the redhead began to lessen the distance between them. They completely closed the moment their lips touched for the first time.

Akashi cupped Kuroko's nape as he pulled the bluenette closer. Angling his head, he licked the smaller male's lower lip, asking for permission to enter which Kuroko granted permission to seconds later. Their tongues dueled with Akashi winning in the end.

"Un," Kuroko moaned against Akashi's mouth at the pleasurable sensations the redhead was making him feel. He could practically feel Akashi smile in their kiss which caused him to pull away with a huge blush on his face. "S-Sei-kun, you meanie..." he murmured as he buried his forehead on Akashi's left shoulder so he could hide his burning face from the (slightly) taller male.

Akashi chuckled before planting a kiss atop Kuroko's messy baby blue locks. "You're really adorable when you blush, Tetsuya." He chuckled again when the smaller male hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"I hate you, Sei-kun."

Akashi pushed Kuroko down the bed, catching the bluenette off guard. A feral smirk graced his lips as he stared at the panting bluenette underneath him. "I love you, too, Tetsuya." A small scowl formed on his lips when he noticed the large sweater the other was wearing. "Daiki sure has guts," he muttered then with one swift motion, he had the sweater ripped off from Kuroko. Giving it one disgusted glance, he threw in on the floor.

"Sei-kun, you destroyed Aomine-kun's sweater," Kuroko deadpanned.

"I'll replace it later," Akashi impatiently said as he unbuttoned Kuroko's dress shirt. "For now, I'm going to erase Daiki's smell from you." He leaned down, his mouth hovering dangerously close on Tetsuya's. They stared intently at each other as he caught the bluenette's lower lip, gently sucking it. "You're mine, Tetsuya. Daiki, and everybody else, should know about it."

"I'm yours, Sei-kun." Kuroko wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him closer. They smiled at each other for a moment before their lips locked in a passionate kiss once more.

* * *

><p>"So why were you calling Daiki's name a while ago, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as he and Kuroko lay on the latter's bed an hour and a half later. The red-haired male was lying on his back while the bluenette was half-lying atop him, his head resting against Akashi's bare chest.<p>

"Aomine-kun sort of confessed to me," Kuroko said. He felt the hand caressing his hair went to a halt and he was made to look up at Akashi, with the redhead's expression far from being pleased.

"While he's an airhead, I totally admire Daiki's guts," the redhead said but his tone was too ominous it made the hairs of Kuroko's nape stand. "When did he do it? Is that why you have his sweater?"

"Anou..." Kuroko scratched his cheek, thinking of a way on how to explain it to his fearsome boyfriend. "You see, Sei-kun, Aomine-kun didn't actually confess to me personally. I found out about it when I listened to his iPod that he accidentally left in his sweater's pocket." He then went on telling the redhead about the songs in the iPod under the playlist that was named after him.

"Can I borrow the iPod, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, but Kuroko knew better. He knew that the redhead was quite furious right now and not wanting to anger him even further, the bluenette immediately handed the gadget to his boyfriend. "And can I borrow your laptop as well?" He untangled himself from Kuroko and sat up on the bed.

Kuroko followed suit and sat up on the bed, too. "What are you going to do, Sei-kun?" he asked as he watched his red-haired boyfriend put on pants. He shivered as he drew the covers tighter around him. How his Sei-kun could walk around the chilly room half-naked was beyond him.

Akashi gave him a not-so-innocent smile as he shrugged. "I'm just going to add a few songs to Daiki's playlist. That's all." He placed a hand on his waist as he raised an eyebrow at the bluenette. "Laptop please?" Kuroko looked at him suspiciously.

* * *

><p>"Aomine-kun, thank you for lending me your sweater yesterday," Kuroko said as he handed the tanned male the customised and newly-purchased sweater. He was really amazed when Akashi gave him the exact replica of the original sweater when the redhead fetched him that morning.<p>

But then, with Akashi, he should have expected that.

"Oh, it's alright, Tetsu," Aomine said as he accepted the sweater, not noticing that it wasn't the same one he lent the bluenette yesterday. "If you're cold again, don't hesitate to borrow from me." He had to see more of Kuroko in his clothes again. The small bluenette really made a wonderful sight.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun but Sei-kun said he has a spare sweater for me if I forget mine," Kuroko replied.

"Sei-kun?" Aomine repeated, utterly confused. Who the hell is this Sei-kun? He scratched his head. And why does the name sound so familiar?

Kuroko, paying no heed to Aomine's confused question, bowed slightly at the tanned male. "I have to go for class now, Aomine-kun. You should head to your own class as well. Sleeping here at the rooftop almost every day is not good. Especially now that it's getting colder."

Aomine dismissed Kuroko with a wave of his hand as he lied down on the hard floor of the rooftop. "I'll follow later, Tetsu. You go ahead." He closed his eyes when the bluenette turned to leave. When he was finally sure that he was alone, he searched the pockets of his sweater for his iPod. He have deliberately left it in there yesterday knowing that Kuroko would get curious. Aomine Daiki, for all that he was worth at basketball, was a complete idiot and a coward when it came to confessing his love for his shadow. So what he did was slip the iPod in his sweater and hoped that Kuroko would confront him today. But he should've expected this to happen. Kuroko didn't even give any hints that he saw the iPod. Sighing, the tanned male pulled the iPod out of his pocket with the intent of listening to a certain playlist. Well, he could always try for another time.

Or not.

A small slip of paper fell out of his pocket when he got the iPod out. Curious as to what it was, he picked it up and read it. Only two words were there: _'Play me'._ Blue eyes widened as he hastily shoved the earphones in his ears and began to scroll on the menu until he found the playlist marked with _'Daiki'_. His heart pounding in anticipation, he opened the playlist. Did Tetsu do this? It could only be him that would do this, right? Since he has his iPod last night.

But then, Tetsu doesn't call him Daiki.

Throwing all caution to the wind, the tanned male played the untitled first track. Only to wish that he didn't do so since what greeted his ears wasn't a love song like he was expecting. The music had the hairs at the back of his neck rising.

_**The devil says beware**_

_**Cus when you ask**_

_**You might get what you want**_

_**The devil, he may care when you ask**_

_**You might get what you want**_

Frowning when the song just ended there, he made his second mistake and went on to listen to the next song.

_**You're stuck with me**_

_**Stuck with me**_

_**Stuck with me**_

_**Out of luck with me**_

_What the fuck? _Aomine cursed in his mind as the song ended just like that again. It was sort of like edited and it was already giving him the creeps. Did Tetsu do this? Seeing as there were only four tracks, he opted to play the last two.

_**I'm the fear that keeps you awake**_

_**I'm the shadows on the wall**_

_**I'm the monsters they become**_

_**I'm the nightmare in your skull**_

_**I'm a dagger in your back**_

_**An extra turn on the rack**_

_**I'm the quivering of your heart**_

_**A stabbing pain, a sudden start**_

_**It gets so lonely being evil**_

_**What I'd do to see a smile**_

_**Even for a little while**_

_**And no one loves you when you're evil**_

_**I'm lying through my teeth!**_

_**Your tears are all the company I need**_

Spooked now to the core, Aomine sat up and looked around the deserted rooftop. Tetsu wouldn't do this kind of thing to him, right? He was just about to stand up when the last track began to play and what he heard made him realise how dead he was going to be pretty soon.

_**And who are you, the proud lord said**_

_**That I must bow so low...**[1]_

Not letting the eerie song finish and cursing Game of Thrones, Aomine threw the iPod out of the rooftop and began a mad dash for his life. He still has a chance to save himself, right? Since the devil incarnate would be in class right now, he could sneak off school and leave Japan and maybe go to outer space where a certain red-haired devil couldn't reach him. He should've known, from the subtle clues that he'd been ignoring, that Akashi and Kuroko are in a relationship of sorts. He should've anticipated that the redhead would know about the iPod.

His phone vibrating in his pocket pulled him out of his thoughts. While still running towards the gate, he answered the gadget without looking who the caller is. "Hello?"

It was Kuroko. "Sei-kun sends his regards, Aomine-kun."

Upon hearing those words, Aomine's heart practically stopped beating in fear, his movements also halted. Swallowing a lump in his throat, all he could do was listen to the dial tone at the opposite line while he stared at the familiar red-haired figure leaning against the school gates.

"Going somewhere, Daiki?"

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>It's a song from Game of Thrones, **The Rains of Castamere. **It was played during the destruction and massacre of the House Reyne by the House Lannister. It was also played before Robb Stark and Joffrey Baratheon were killed. The song was infamous in the ASOIAF & GoT world because of those killings and it also serves as a bad omen.**  
><strong>

~koichii


End file.
